


Not Their Party (But They'll Fight If They Want To)

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Celebrities, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Films, Fourth Wall, Gen, In-Universe RPF, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Not Canon Compliant, Scheming, Schmoop, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Steve Rogers Feels, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because SHIELD agreed that Marvel Entertainment could make a film based off their Captain America comics, doesn't mean the actual Captain America is happy with it.</p><p>1-million-words | August Rush: <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1316179.html">Day Twelve</a> (also inspired by the Cap photo for August Rush: <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1308500.html">Day Seven</a><a></a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Their Party (But They'll Fight If They Want To)

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Leslie Gore song "It's My Party."
> 
> Comments, etc. are appreciated!!! 
> 
> And please check out my fanfiction [giveaway](http://adf.ly/1MsmSv) and this "customer satisfaction" [survey](http://adf.ly/1Mslwq) if you get a chance!

At some point in their conversation, Nat gasps excitedly, and Steve knows he’s in trouble now.

“You know what we should see?” she muses. “Captain America. The premiere’s tonight.”

“No,” Steve groans, trying to be as firm as possible, but of course, both Bucky and Sam think it’s genius. 

“We are _not_ going to the damn Captain America movie.”

“Oh, come _on,_ man! It would be hilarious!” Sam says.

“No, it would not be hilarious. It would be fucked up and tragic.”

The conversation stops, his friends apparently having realized his opinion might be worth a damn.

“Steve…” Nat starts apologetically, and he shuts her down. 

“That’s my _life,_ Natalia. And unlike those shitty propaganda flicks that were made way back when, no one in that film crew cares one bit that actual people went through any of it. SHIELD approved the Marvel project, not me.”

"Did you really have no say at all? I thought they had to get _your_ permission," Bucky asks, and Sam shakes his head and answers.

"Nah, man, those comics are Marvel's intellectual property, and the Serum and the publicity-stunt Captain America are SHIELD's property."

"But _Steve's_ not SHIELD's property." 

"Could've fooled me," Steve mutters harshly, and Nat speaks up again.

“So, maybe we don’t actually _attend_ the premiere.” 

Her voice is almost meek now, another sign of trouble.

“Maybe?” he says bitterly.

“Maybe we crash it instead.”


End file.
